The invention relates to a weaving loom harness, and, more particularly to a nose guide device which is attached to a frame slat of a heddle frame for maintaining spacing between adjacent parallel heddle frames during shedding operations wherein the heddle frames reciprocate in alternate up and down movements. More recently, it has become desirable to place the heddle frames on automatic warp threading machines where the heddles are threaded with warps. However, the problem arises that certain types of automatic warp threading machines have insufficient spacing to accommodate placement of the heddle frames with the guide device attached to the heddle frame. Thus, it becomes necessary to remove the guide device from the heddle frame before placing the heddle frame on the automatic warp threading machine and re-attach the guide device to the heddle frame before operating the heddle frame on the weaving loom.
To expedite removal of the guide device from the heddle frame, guiding attachments have been proposed, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,419, which may be quickly detached and re-attached in a rigid connection. This is in contrast to the typical nose guide devices which are often secured by screws, and other conventional fastening means which require much time and labor in the removal and attachment of the guide device. However, in approaching the problem in this manner, the problem arises that when the guide device often becomes misplaced or damaged when removed and may not be re-attached to the heddle frame before the weaving operation begins.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a nose guide device for a heddle frame which accommodates placement of the heddle frame on an automatic warp threading machine without the need of removing the guide device.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a nose guide device which can be folded to accommodate placement of the heddle frame on an automatic warp threading machine and may be unfolded to a guide position when operating the frame on a weaving loom.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a nose guide device for a heddle frame having a pair of guide legs which may be pivoted between an operational guide position and a folded position without sacrificing the structural integrity of the guide device and its function in maintaining spacing between adjacent parallel heddle frames.